Party Time
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona finds out that it's Shrek's birthday and he's never had one before. She and all his friends decided to throw a big party for him. But his evil father Mariott is trying to ruin his birthday forever as revenge. Can Fiona and the others stop him?
1. Planning a Surprise

Party Time 

A/N- This was inspired by the scene in Shrek the Halls when Shrek says "Ogres don't celebrate Christmas. Ogres don't velebrate anything." That got me thinking if Shrek ever celebrated his birthday. Voila!

Fiona smiled as she woke up. But something was wrong with her husband. "_Something must be upsetting Shrek. He looks so sad in his eyes." _She thought as she stroked his face.

"I'll tell ya. It's my… birthday today okay? But I've never had one because ogres don't really celebrate anything. You remember I told you that? I'm thirty." He told her. She smiled as she kissed him.

"Happy Birthday then honey!" she told him as they got out of bed. "_I have some errands to do. I wanna make this the best birthday ever for him." _Fiona thought as she cooked breakfast. The triplets were beginning to wake up so Shrek went into their room. "Good morning my angels! Did you sleep well?" he said to them hugging them gently while walking into the kitchen. Fiona smiled at the babies crawling over their father. "What're you going to do today?" Fiona asked him. "It's a nice day. I'm just going to sit outside and sun bathe." Shrek told her. She laughed at that. The triplets were already in their swim diapers. Shrek laughed as he watched them play in the mud. He was wearing swimming trunks and blue sunglasses.

Donkey and the other fairy tale creatures were wondering what Fiona wanted. "I need your help. It's Shrek's birthday and I need your help to plan the perfect party. He's never had a birthday before. I'm going to need all your help." she told them. For once Donkey was speechless. "He's never had a birthday? Let's do it!" he said. "You've got to keep it a surprise from Shrek, okay? I'm going to go to Far, Far Away to get Artie and my Mom to help. Whatever you do, don't mention the party. It's a surprise." she told them getting into the onion carriage. But somebody was watching them. It was Mariott.

He was Shrek's father but was evil. He knew it was his son's birthday today and was out to ruin it. He'd hated that his son didn't want to spread fear but live in peace and that angered him greatly. "Soon you're gonna wish you were never born." he hissed to himself as he held a wrapped box in his hand...


	2. Things Ruined by an Evil Wish

Party Time 

Ch 2

Artie was surprised to see Fiona at the castle as well as Lillian. "I came here because I need your help. It's Shrek's birthday and I'm planning a surprise party for him." She told him.

"Cool! I'll help. We're like brothers. How old is he?" Artie replied excitedly. "He's thirty." Fiona replied smiling as her mother followed him and her to the onion carriage carrying gifts for her son in law. Fiona chuckled at that as the carriage set off. "_I hope Donkey and the others are doing okay on their own. I hope they're keeping it a surprise." _She thought.

But in the kitchen in Shrek's house, Donkey and the other fairy tale creatures were baking a birthday cake. He'd told them to make a chocolate one because it looked like mud and had put imitation gummy worms on the top along with a candy model of the swamp. "He's gonna love it!" Donkey said excitedly as they hid it in a container so Shrek wouldn't find it. "I don't know senor. Maybe the boss wants a cake out of mud and bugs. He is an ogre after all." Puss told him. "Eww! No way ! Besides a chocolate one is one everybody can eat." Donkey retorted. Shrek was asleep in the hammock and the babies crawled onto it and into his arms. He laughed in his sleep as they tickled him.

"Hey my sweeties! Did you wanna have a nap? It's okay. I wonder where Mommy went. She'll probably be back soon." he said yawning. The triplets giggled and yawned as they settled down in his arms. Puss then watched the Hallmark moment as father and babes were asleep in each other's arms. He then got an idea as he got a camera and took a picture of the scene. Shrek muttered something in his sleep but he couldn't hear him. Donkey watched as Puss framed and wrapped the present. "Litter sucking hit cat!" he muttered under his breath. Puss smiled at that. He knew Donkey couldn't beat him. He saw that Donkey had made Shrek a sweater. Fiona then came back in the onion carriage with Artie and Lillian. "Aww how cute! He got them to nap! Let's not wake them up and go inside." she whispered to them. Artie agreed as he followed the two women inside. Fiona noticed the mess in the kitchen and sighed.

"Couldn't Donkey have cleaned up the mess he and the others made while baking the cake?" she said as she and Lillian cleaned up. Artie smiled as he watched his ogre friend and his babies asleep and smiled. He imagined doing the same with his own kids one day when Gwen decided to marry him. Later the triplets woke up but stayed on the hammock. They liked being with their father. "Happy birthday." they said to him but he thought it was his imagination. They hugged him. Marriott smiled as he watched this. His son had a weakness now he was married and had a family. "Maybe I can use them to get to him." he thought as he prepared to make his move.

Fiona then came out carrying bottles of juice for the triplets. She watched as they drank them happily. She smiled happily as she walked back into the house. One of the triplets then stuck it's paficer into Daddy's mouth. They laughed at that as they lay there babbling away to their father and each other. Marriott then put the wrapped box on the hammock. The babies saw it and grabbed it.

They put it in their father's arms. He woke up seeing the box. "Did you guys get Daddy this? Thanks." Shrek told them as he opened it but was shocked. "How did you guys get this? You don't know what a Wish Globe is! Somebody must've planted it here. It's okay. The babies are just playing with it. They can't talk yet so nothing bad can happen." he said freaking out. A wish Globe looked like a snow globe but with wishing dust in it. Anytime somebody made a wish on it, it came true. In his and the babies hands, it was harmless but if somebody like Charming got their hands on it, it could cause trouble. The babies then shook it and liked seeing the dust fly down. "Ooh a snowglobe! I wish for a fifty foot waffle Santa with butter and syrup." Donkey said as he bounced up and down beside the hammock. The babies laughed and clapped in delight as a blast of magic shot out of the globe and a giant waffle Santa appeared. Artie was freaked by that. "How did it get here?" he asked. "Don't ask Artie." Shrek told him.

He sighed as he watched Artie go back into the house. Mariott then made himself known to his son. "What're you doing here? I thought you'd gone long ago." Shrek yelled angrily. He laughed at his son's question as he took the Wish Globe from the triplets. Shrek felt sweat drip down his face. He knew his father could get any kind of revenge on him with the Wish Globe. "I wish you were sick, very sick." Mariott said. Shrek then felt pain throb through his body as he sank to his knees in agony and fainted on the ground coughing slightly. "Dada!" the babies cried loudly. "It'll... be okay sweeties. Daddy's... still here." Shrek rasped trying to reassure them. Fiona came out into the garden hearing the triplet's cries and was scared for her husband seeing him lying there on the ground. Pain was in his eyes. She felt his fore head. It was hotter than the Sun. The colour of his skin had changed from his normal healthy green to pale white. "Is he gonna be okay?" Artie asked worriedly staying by his friend's side while they waited for medical attention to arrive. Mariott then left the Wish Globe in the garden. He cackled at the damage he'd caused..

Artie watched as his ogre friend was put on a stretcher and put into an ambulance. Tears fell from his and Fiona's eyes as well as the triplet's. They missed Daddy. "It'll be okay guys. Daddy'll get better and then we can have the birthday party." she said to them wiping away their tears. The babies then hugged her tightly. "Mama!" they said to her. Later that night Fiona visited her husband in hospital. He was lying in bed attached to tubes and a drip was in his arm. He looked a bit better. "Hey honey. I'm sorry this happened." he said coughing. "It's okay honey. It wasn't your fault. It happened. The babies were really upset after you left." Fiona replied. He then held her hand. "I didn't mean to scare them. Apparently they say I have some rare virus and I can't come home until it's gone because it's contagious to others and I don't want you getting sick or the babies." he explained as he fell asleep. She came back to the swamp quietly. Lillian noticed she was sad.

"How is he?" she asked her daughter. "He's a bit better. He has a rare virus and he can't come home until it's gone. I feel so depressed for the triplets. They won't understand. Artie, you and me are the only ones who can know about this. Understood?" Fiona told her softly. Lillian understood. When Fiona walked into her and Shrek's room, she changed into her pyjamas but found the triplets in the bed. The bald boy was wearing Daddy's trousers while the the boy with hair was wearing Daddy's shirt. That made her smile sadly. "Did you two decide to dress like Daddy to make me happy again?" she said as she dressed them in their sleep suits. They then snuggled against her in bed as they fell asleep hoping for Daddy to return...


	3. Fixing things with Magic

Party Time 

Ch 3

Artie then found something in the garden. It was the Wish Globe. "_Wait a minute. I saw that before Shrek got sick. I wonder what it is." _He thought as he held it in his hand.

Mariott then approached him. "Who're you? Do you know what this is?" he asked him gently. "Yes I do. It's a Wish Globe and with it, any wish can come true! I'm Mariott, Shrek's father. I used it to make him sick." He answered smiling. This shocked Artie. "Why would you do that? He's my friend and a good guy!" Artie retorted angrily. "That's why I made him sick. He's a disgrace to ogre kind! He should've been slayed by hunters long ago." He replied as he watched Artie go back into the house with the Wish Globe. Sweat was running down his face as he mulled over what Marriott had told him.

"_This thing is a Wish Globe right? I can make Shrek better by wishing it! It's perfect!" _Artie thought as he cleared his throat. "I wish that Shrek would get better." He said softly to it. It then glowed and a blast of magic shot out of it and vanished out of sight.

"_Please let it work for Fiona and the babies sake." _He thought as he put it on the table. He then went to the hospital. Shrek smiled when he saw Artie. Some of the colour had returned to his skin. "Yes! I knew it would work." he said happily. "What're you talking about?" Shrek asked coughing. "I used that Wish Globe thing to make you better. Your father is a loser and a jerk. I met him. How can you be related to somebody like him?" Artie explained.

Shrek smiled at him. "I'm not out of the woods yet amigo. I need ya to do something for me. I need you to take care of the triplets and Fiona for me while I'm stuck in here." he rasped softly to him. "Yes I will. It sucks that Mariott did this to you." Artie replied. He then came back to the swamp at midnight. Fiona wondered where he was at that time of the night. "I was... with a friend." he said to her. He didn't want to tell her he'd been visiting Shrek. She'd freak if she found out.

Mariott had snuck into Fiona and Shrek's room and stolen the babies as revenge for trying to stop him. "Why're the triplets not crying?" Fiona asked but gasped in terror when she realised what was going on and ran into her and Shrek's room. She pulled over the blanket and saw that the triplets weren't there. "No! T-They can't be gone. Who would take them? I thought we took care of Charming after the tower fell on him." she sobbed through tears. Artie felt both sorry and angry for her at the same time. "Mariott is gonna pay!" Artie said under his breath. He was going to get the triplets back no matter what it took. Mariott laughed as he met a hooded stranger at the docks of Far, Far Away. "I trust you brought me what I asked for?" he said to Mariott. "Aye. I brought ya my son's three infant brats. Why do you want them?" Mariott replied curiously. "Let's just say I have a score to settle with your son after what he did to me in front of the entire kingdom." the stranger answered as he walked off with the triplets in his arms. They were screaming and crying for Mommy and Daddy.

It was Charming that had ordered Mariott to take them. He was going to use them to get revenge on Shrek by raising them as his own. He smiled at the evil thoughts in his mind. He would be like Judge Frollo in Notre Dame raising three little freaks of nature... Artie then got an idea. He could use the Wish Globe to get the triplets back. He waited until nobody was around before using it. "I wish that the triplets were back here safe and sound from whoever took them." he whispered softly. He watched as it glowed and a blast of magic took off from it.

He then came into Fiona and Shrek's room. Fiona was curled up in a ball upset. She looked like she'd been crying a lot. "Are you... okay? You look miserable." he asked her softly. "I'm not Artie. My three precious angels have been stolen and I can't help feeling sad about it." she replied sadly. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll turn up." he reassured her gently as she fell asleep in his arms. As dawn broke, Fiona was awoken by the cries of babies and walked into the babies room. She then saw them in the crib and was relieved. "Thank goodness you're safe! How did you get back?" she said hugging them gently in her arms. Artie smiled as he watched them together. He then heard somebody come through the door. It was Shrek. He'd gotten well enough to be discharged. Fiona hugged him with the triplets in their arms. "I missed you guys too. It got pretty lonely without you guys." he said to her. She kissed him.

Artie then hugged him. "Hey man you're back! Alright! I... sort of had to use the Wish Globe again to save the triplets after Charming kidnapped them. I hope you're not mad." he told him. "No it's okay. I'm just glad the babies are safe." Shrek replied softly. Fiona watched as he changed into swimming trunks and put on sun glasses. The triplets then followed him outside. While he lay in the hammock, they were playing in the mud. Fiona then called a meeting with Donkey and the others. "The party is back on. Assume battle stations!" she told them as they left to get ready. Lillian smiled as she left with her to the castle in Far, Far Away to get the ball room ready for the party. Artie had decided to stay here with Shrek and the triplets...


End file.
